fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man 12: NRG
Mega Man 12: NRG is the newest installment in the Mega Man franchise, being developed by Capcom and being released ??/??/?? for Xbox One, PS4, Nintendo Switch, and Steam. Plot Dr. Light has invented the fuel of the future...NRG Boost fuel, which gives a power boost to any robot who uses it. Light plans to release it to the public after he works out a few kinks, but it seems like Wily wants it now. He sends in his newest batch of Robot Masters and swipes the NRG Fuel for himself. This is very bad as you can fuel a whole space station with that much, so who knows what Wily is planning to do with that stuff! Luckily, the Blue Bomber Mega Man is here to save the day yet again. Since Wily would no doubt use the NRG Fuel to upgrade his robot masters, Mega Man is given a bit of it as well to even the odds, although he's advised to only use it when he absolutley has to. With Proto Man tagging along, the two set out to kick some bot and save the world yet again. Gameplay New to this game are NRG Boosts. Thanks to Dr. Light's newest fuel source, Mega Man can tap into the NRG Fuel to supercharge himself. Much like the gears from MM11, you can activate NRG Mode at any time, and once boosted many of your stats are upgraded. For example, not only can Mega Man run faster, he can also use that speed to do jump off of walls or do wall jumps. His slide also does damage. The most important improvements are weapons. In NRG Mode, whatever weapon you are using will be given a massive upgrade, including the standard weapon. For example, when NRG Boosted, the Mega Buster will shoot triple shots and, when fully charged, blast a big ray of light. Every other weapon in the game is effected by NRG too. This does include the Bosses, however... There is a downside to NRG Boosts. Due to this stuff being very strong, if used for too long it'll stop draining normal fuel and drain Mega's life energy. Basically, if you use it for more then 10 seconds, you'll slowely loosing health over time as you use it. Once powered down, it'll take 30 seconds for NRG to be full again. You also take 2x as much damage in NRG Mode, thanks to the stress of holding in the power. Characters There are 4 playable characters in Mega Man 12: NRG. 2 are available from the start, and the other 2 must be unlocked. Vs Mode Characters Robot Masters/Bosses Robot Masters Note: Credit to HFBN2 for the Patrol Man sprite, ShadowMJL for the Shade Woman sprite, and Mr. Early for the Dragon Man sprite :D Bosses Note: Credit to Anime86Fan for the Wily Machine 12 NRG sprite :D Weapons Endings W.I.P Gamemodes W.I.P DLC W.I.P Trivia *One of the few scrapped Robot Masters was Rythem Woman, who's sprite was finished but never made into the game itself. *The game was also planned to allow player 2 to play as any of the Robot Masters they have defeated. While this was canned, all 8 Robot Masters are playable in the games VS Mode, along with a few others exclusive to the mode. *Shade Woman has no relation to Shade Man from Mega Man 7. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mega Man (series) Category:Mega Man Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Sequels Category:2D Platforming Games Category:2D Games